villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Iamthefallencause/The recent changes
Hello everyone. Now if most of you are aware, there has been a significant shrinking of the wiki. The wiki is split between those who support the changes and those who would prefer the old ways. I would like to thank the admin who put that poll up because he voiced his willingness for the users to make their voice heard. I support the changes, but I have identified three big problems in its implementation, and I will list them out. 1. Secrecy. Now the admins stated that they discuseed this in several blog posts, but to the average user, these changes were done straight out of the blue. I would like to thank Robinspecky, the new admin who did voice concern over the potential of not notifying the users beforehand. I can understand that some pages made this wiki long, but the thing I don't get and what probably several other users didn't get is the statement made by the admins saying that they were making the wiki unmanageable, and they weren't told until after. I am fine with the decision, but the idea of making changes first, give reasons later, a lot of people really don't like that and that was reflected in Robinspecky's polls. 2. The apparent possibility of other language wikis not being able to translate the information they need from here into their own wikis. I remember the head admin of the Spanish dub of this wiki, stated that he was getting information from the Moral Event Horizon wiki and he couldn't because the page was deleted. The blunt statement that it was to the evil wiki indicates that if they need information they have to go to the new wiki, and it dosent have all the information, so that is another potential problem. 3. Public Image. The old admins have done a very good job at making compromises, only agreeing to do something that is not compromising if it directly threatened the wiki's survival. Now the new admins, although they have given reasons, the fact they will not agree to a temporary compromise is really gonna affect the wiki's public image. When admins are given powers, they are expected to use it in both the user's best intrests and in the wiki's best intrest. The fact that the two polls showed a divided wiki shows how much the users were taken by surprise. I have seen multiple comments from dozens of users inquiring why so many pages that people had worked years to create and millions of categories and the pain of finding the villains that they belonged to and the fact they were destroyed in seconds are very heavily justifiable. I think that in order to address this problem, a temporary compromise should be reached between the current admins rightful decision to make the wiki better and the users who have put years into making this wiki prosper and profit. Said compromise will allow the evil wiki to obviously remain, but the pages and categories that were deleted should be temporarily restored until the evil wiki has all of the information of what was deleted, and then, they can be deleted. Let me know in the comments. Category:Blog posts